


[vid] Saved the World Today

by sanguinity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Sisters, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kara mean the world to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Saved the World Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Spoilers through 1x09, "Blood Bonds" (although some footage is from as late as 1x11). 
> 
> Music: "I Saved the World Today," iGruppino (Annie Lennox cover).
> 
> Download available at Vimeo page.
> 
> Much thanks to seekingferret, colorblue, phospheneswhenyoureyes, and grrlpup for their advice and encouragement!
> 
> Festivids 2015. Originally posted at [dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/290413.html) and [livejournal](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/290830.html). Also on [tumblr](http://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/139257709068/saved-the-world-today-by-sanguinity).

[[Supergirl] Saved the World Today](https://vimeo.com/155194903) from [Sanguinity](https://vimeo.com/user221625) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 **Lyrics**  
Monday finds you like a bomb  
That's been left ticking there too long  
You're bleeding  
Some days there's nothing left to learn  
From the point of no return  
You're leaving  
  
Hey, hey, I saved the world today  
Everybody's happy now  
The bad thing's gone away  
And everybody's happy now  
The good thing's here to stay  
Please let it stay  
  
There's a million mouths to feed  
But I've got everything I need  
I'm breathing  
And there's a hurting thing inside  
But I've got everything to hide  
I'm grieving  
  
Hey, hey, I saved the world today  
And everybody's happy now  
The bad thing's gone away  
And everybody's happy now  
The good thing's here to stay  
Please let it stay  
  
Hey, hey, I saved the world today  
And everybody's happy now  
The bad thing's gone away  
And everybody's happy now  
The good thing's here to stay  
Please let it stay


End file.
